the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of The Forge
Of all the beings in existence, only God is known to truly possess the singular power of creation ex nihilo, the ability to create something from nothing. This singular ability, infinite in its application, lies at the core of the Order of the Forge. They are master craftsmen, builders of great wonders and experts of engineering. If they can imagine it, they can bring it forth. Aspect Of God: The Creator AKA: The Order of Creators, the Creator Order, The Forge, the Blacksmith Order, the Engineering Order, the Fabricators, the Fireborn, Lords of the Forge. Creator Degrees Facts: -Individual members of the Order are known simply as 'Creators.' -The association between the Forge and fire and heat is simple; the Forge is all about skill and sacrifice, and what is fire and heat but the sacrifice of spent energy? Fire is utilized by the Forge to generate beautiful works of art and constructs of real worth. The fire and heat take their toll, but the Firebringers press on, confident in the value of their work. -Creators can create whatever they understand (this is somewhat relative) -Creators originally must have physical contact with that which they wish to affect, however with practice they can channel their powers through other means. -Creators can create anything save other Creators, God reserves that power for Himself. -Because they can create their own equipment, especially arcane tools and weapons, Creators are often the guys in combat with the cool toys. -By their very nature, Creators posses imaginative and constructive personalities, often employed as artists, engineers, problem solvers, etc. -A bond exists between Creator and created, many Creators have suffered empathic pain, even from great distances away, when one of their creations was destroyed. -Adepts of the Forge who take their vocation seriously can actually reach the point where they are so connected to God's aspect as The Creator that their very bodies stop aging. The power within them may even affect them in other ways, such as allowing them to survive with only minimal food or drink, or to sustain themselves and remain in action even after receiving extensive damage. -Knowledge is power, and the more knowledgeable a Creator becomes, the more they can create. Master Craftsmen: Pheonix Reforged: Let the Hammer Fall: Dracon Kin: Lords of the Forge: Order of Engineers: Worker Guilds: Legacy of Hubris: In the past, some Creators have grown so powerful that they have dared to call themselves gods. The power to create is immense, and if a Creator can use their power to extend their lives, and thus amass more knowledge, than their power can grow great indeed. But such stories usually end tragically, often with the Creator in question overstepping their bounds. It is regrettable that such things must occur from time to time, but such is the consequence of allowing a divine power to be wielded by mortal creatures. Mysteries of Creation: The Creators can call upon 'God's Right Hand' - all the powers of creation itself. Creators harness this power in a variety of ways and their presence within the Adept community is strong. Remember also that the Creators will have significant overlap with other Orders, since they are a Meta Order, but whoever sees God primarily as The Creator will belong to this Order. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation -https://creativemonday.net/join-us/ -http://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/song-of-creation/ -Creator Deity on Wikipedia.Com -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Creation -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creator_Deity_Physiology -https://www.facebook.com/IndwellingOfCreation/?modal=admin_todo_tour Category:Creator